


Longing.

by BloomingViolets



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Angst, Fl a n g st, For Fire Emblem rarepair week too, I love this pair so much, I would actually die for them, Loneliness, Longing, M/M, Sad but soft, flangst, fluff??, i can't spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingViolets/pseuds/BloomingViolets
Summary: It's the second anniversary Jeorge and Shigure have been separated from each other ever since they met and fell in love with each other in Askr. They each have their own ways to cope with having their lover absent.FE Rarepair Week 2k18, Day 2Prompts selected: Longing, Loneliness





	Longing.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeorge x Shigure is one of my absolute favorite rarepairs. I honestly think they work out amazing, especially in terms of dynamics. As always, apologies for any possible mischaracterization (but I think I did a good job with keeping it IC this time).

Jeorge thanks Naga, or whatever deity that blessed him with the kind, considerate team members of the Archanean Rangers. Jeorge can’t manage the team today; his mind is filled with thoughts of his lover, so many realms away. Today...is their second anniversary of getting together, despite being apart from each other for an entire year. His heart aches for Shigure’s presence, and his mind often wanders to warm nostalgia instead of steeling itself for creating new patrol routes. Luckily for Jeorge, his team members are more than capable, able to run themselves while Jeorge takes the day off to just...think, and let his hurting heart heal. 

“Master Jeorge, are you...doing alright?” Gordin asks, brows furrowed in worry as he steps over to his desk as quietly as he can, as if if one steps too loud, it would disturb Jeorge’s peace. Jeorge just forces out a laugh; it’s a pitiful attempt at “doing alright”. 

“I’ll be fine, Gordin, but thank you for asking. Just,” Jeorge pauses, slumping forward on the oak desk a little, putting his head in his hands. “Allow me to be for some time. I trust you can help run everything?” His question sounds more like a statement, but Gordin nods with affirmation anyway, straightening his posture. It makes Jeorge chuckle quietly, but genuinely before he quiets down with a wistful smile. Gordin feels a bit awkward just standing there, so he chooses to depart to present the new routes to the rangers but not without a parting thought.

“Um, Master, if it’s of any comfort to you, fireflies have been spotted around this part; if you want, you can, you know,” Gordin pauses, looking out the window at a particular spot of trees, ones plentiful with fireflies. He’s already tipped it off with a little flag for Jeorge to find later. “Catch or look at them? I know they’re special to you. Anyways, I’ll, uh, get going now!” Gordin rushes the last part of his sentence with a jog, and Jeorge smiles, waving at him quietly before turning around to look outside, sighing when he notices a little red flag stick up. Must be Gordin; he needs to thank him later when he’s a little more composed.

Now in practical solitude, Jeorge allows himself an interlude to take in the sounds of nature. The chirping birds, rustling branches, and fragmented rays of sunlight flowing into his workspace reminds him of that time* he professed how much he loved Shigure under a tree they napped under together. He can vividly see the pink azaleas in Shigure’s hair, and he can feel the silkiness of the hair in between his fingers, a ghost of what was once there. 

Staying cooped indoors all day is going to do him no good; with that notion, he stands from his desk, nearly falling from the sudden motion so he has to lean against the desk for support before fully standing again. Taking a few shaky steps (perhaps caused by him...not quite getting a lot of rest…),he makes his way outdoors, grabbing an apple on his way out. He has no plans to go back inside soon.

\------------------------------------

He naturally gravitates to an oak tree resembling the one from his memories (coincidentally, this is the one with the red flag stuck in it). It stands over a small pond, crystal clear water undisturbed. Lily pads sit on top with pink flowers, while other greenery tries to hide itself deep in the water. Just like the past, sunlight streams through the openings of the leaves, some rays piercing the surface of the water and bending inside of it. While he can't hear the crashing sounds of the waterfall, the occasional ripple of the pond will do.

Jeorge lies against the tree before opting to just lie in the soft grass; it feels just like one year ago. It doesn't feel right without Shigure, but the gentle breeze, warm sun, soft grass and shade lulls Jeorge into taking a long nap as he’s lost in thoughts all alone.

\------------------------------------

Jeorge wakes up thanks to the sounds of a chirping cricket far too close to his ear. Body laden with sleep, Jeorge rises and rests against the tree trunk, taking deep breaths to wake himself. His vision is still so blurry, but he can make out blurry, fuzzy, yellow and green dots-

Yellow and green dots..?

Jeorge bolts up, fully awake now. Surrounding him are several fireflies, flashing their little tails like twinkling stars as they flew around him and the tree. It feels magical and majestic. Some fly over the pond, making the surface glitter reminiscent of their glow. His immediate reaction is to wish Shigure was with him to share the sights. He can already feel his heart squeeze in pain, knowing he's be the only one to gaze upon the beauty before him. 

He can't help but think about a book he once read, calling the fireflies a symbol of never dying hope, their tails lighting up even in the darkest moments. Jeorge thinks, maybe...maybe he can perhaps cling to the foolish hope he will see Shigure one day just one more time. He has little to convince himself of this, but the flying stars say otherwise. 

\------------  
~Shigure~

The paints mix together quite nicely, creating a bold crimson that will stand out amongst all other colors. Shigure is delighted with the shade, adding on bits of dark red to accent Jeorge’s scarf. Taking a step back, he examines the canvas, pleased with his work. Jeorge stands in front of him, gaze intense, scarf fluttering in the wind with the sun setting. It’s only in paint, but Shigure’s improved as of late; it looks so real he can feel a pang in his heart, knowing he would probably never see him like this ever again for the rest of his life, an eternity. Using that word hurts so much because an eternity was forever and ever, and sometimes, he can’t even imagine another year without Jeorge. 

Feeling drops of something hit his hand, he looks down to see his tears slide down and wet his kimono sleeves. He can’t help but cry a bit, and no one else is around besides the koi pond and his painting. He allows a few tears to slip through the cracks before it crashes down like an unstoppable waterfall. He’s left drained after, the sounds of moving water replacing his sobbing.

\------------------------------------

He’s stuck in his room mostly painting old memories, occasionally humming tunes Jeorge had taught him; he only leaves his room to eat and drink something before heading back in. Everyone knows better than to disturb him today. 

Tonight is special though. Tonight, he plans to send a paper lantern down a nearby river. He doesn’t want to think of the reason much, but it’s just...in case. It was impossible to deny that Jeorge’s line of work won’t put him in harm’s way. In the event a mislead blade claims his life, a light would be there to guide his spirit.*

Shigure slips into a formal kimono, taking extra care to make himself presentable. There’s no one to see him, but this is for Jeorge. It has to be special and simply immaculate. When he finishes tying off the obi, he walks outside, examining his appearance in the near still pond. Not a mistake seen; perfect.

He’s not disturbed or asked even once about his outfit as he heads to the forest, lantern boat in hand. He’s a little surprised at this, but maybe his downcasted look, and dull golden eyes answering any silent questions. 

\------------------------------------

The moon was full and white that night, just like the night they had gotten together. He can hear the grass crunch a little beneath his sandals, and the crickets sing. It’s warm out, and the air is a little bit muggy, but he doesn’t mind. The water reflects the moonlight like a warped mirror, its white color and circular shape oscillating. Walking slowly, he makes his way to the river. Standing before it, his reflection warps too.

He tries to keep himself together long enough to send the boat down, but a few tears slip past anyway as he closes his eyes, sending his prayers, hopes, thoughts, love, and everything else with the little lantern boat. Setting it into the water steadily, the water ripples a little and he lets go; it floats in place for a moment before heading down the river. He watches it float down with a bittersweet emotion he can’t quite name.

He sits down in the grass, wiping off beads of sweat as he settles near the river. He can hear the water flow, and the leaves rustle; it allows him to be in peace at last. He watches the paper lantern slowly shrink, its light slowly being swallowed by the darkness in the distance; it’s foolish to think this, but he hopes the river can somehow carry this to Jeorge. 

The moment the lantern’s light is gone, Shigure could see a few other lights pop up, twinkling in brevity before disappearing in near blackness. Eyes widening, he immediately stands up, carefully stepping away from the river before breaking into the run. He attempts to chase the flickering, floating lights; almost immediately, his efforts are rewarded with a couple of fireflies blinking.

Hadn’t these creatures meant hope? He wonders, making a place to sit by brushing stray, crunchy leaves from the base of a tree. Taking a moment to admire the fireflies, they strengthen his resolve to hope...hope the little lantern boat makes it to Jeorge. 

Hope that Jeorge isn’t dead.

Hope he is perfectly alright and happy.

Hopes that Jeorge’s heart, too, blazes with love and passion for him, and that the fire would never extinguish despite the stars and stretches of space separating them. 

Despite the sadness that comes with this hope, Shigure thinks it’s beautiful anyway.

He allows himself to be lost in thoughts, all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
